Nick Cantwell
'Basics' Name: Nick Cantwell DOB: March 9, 2045 POB: London, England Former House: Gryffindor Blood status: pureblood Relationship status: single Wand: hornbeam wood –kelpie hair 12 inch Patronus: Boar Boggart: He's not telling YOU! Occupation: Groundskeeper (2081-82) 'Physical appearance' Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Height: 6' 5 'Background' Born in a pureblooded magical family in the central of London, Nick Cantwell was the oldest sibling in the Cantwell family. At an early age his parents went through a divorce and he spend most of his time with his mother and in the weekends he went to his father. Loving both parents equally, Nick didn’t minded the traveling and never complaint about it. When he was six years old, Nick was with his father when he showed his first magical ability. His younger sister , Elyon scared him while playing hide and seek causing him to fall down on the ground and bounced right back up. Of course, his sister was jealous of this but when she told Nick to do that again, he couldn’t. Because both parents lived in the central of London it was difficult for the separated Pureblooded family to do magic. Especially when Nick befriended a local boy who was a muggle. Nick didn’t care though , he was actually fascinated by the muggle world. He did not tell his friend about his true nature, mostly because he was afraid that he didn’t wanted to be his friend anymore but after two years the then ten year old decided to tell. When Nick turned eleven, he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter and when the time came he went to school. During the sorting ceremony, the first year had been really nervous to the point that he kept tucking on his hair. A habit he made whenever he got nervous. The sorting hat stayed on his head for a couple of minutes making him a hatstall. The hat could not decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin because he was both brave and cunning at the same time. It became Gryffindor and the nervous eleven year old shuffled his way towards his table. Nick wasn’t the perfect student while at Hogwarts. Not that he was a trouble maker nor that he was accident prone but because he sometimes either forgot to do his homework or was simply too lazy and didn’t make it. This earned him a couple of points loss over the years and two detentions but he was a teenager and he never regretted it. He never joined any social clubs like Quidditch or Gobstones, he was more the type to support others rather than being in the spotlight himself. After Nick graduated he searched for a job for a few months before signing up at the Ministry in the Magical Creatures department. While at school he had loved the subject and the creatures were definitely a soft spot for him. The job on its own however, wasn’t paying that well. The only good thing that came from the job was that he had met his now ex-girlfriend. While working at the Ministry he was also looking for a different job in a completely different world. He had heard from his childhood friend (he stayed in contact with him over the years at Hogwarts but it faded away when he graduated) that he had become the owner of a farm in Devon. Contacting him, Nick went to Devon to first talk to his friend and after some time at the age of 22 he started to work at the muggle farm, learning everything from how to take care of the animals to the grounds. And because his friend knew about him being a wizard he could use magic to work with in the evening when the other employees were gone. When he heard about Hogwarts being in need of a new Groundskeeper his friend had been the one to tell him he should take the job and eventually he got accepted. 'Personality' Nick has in one word Charisma. He’s charming and knows how to talk. He’s polite and hardworking but not a perfect guy. What he’s good at in social skills he lacks in academics and he had to work and study hard to pass his exams. He firmly believes in his own things but would also take others ideas in to consideration and he usually stays calm under pressure. The only sign he shows that tells him that he's nervous is playing with his hair. Exam Results OOC: Nick Cantwell was a character portrayed by DuckyLinJi . Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2063 Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper